BFF- Best Fake Friends
by chamberoffanfiction
Summary: Before Their Ali was murdered and after they had an encounter with her to look for the Time Capsule flag; Alison, Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna had a friendship to look forward to. SPOILERS! Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a new story, all rights go to the author (Sara Shepard) and the only thing I own is my plotline. Hope you enjoy it:

Aria-

When she woke up, all she heard was silence, no Mike listening to music loudly or Byron and Ella arguing in the kitchen, just pure silence. After all, there was nothing in Aria's life. Well, there was her art, her crush on Noel Kahn, her hate for typical Rosewoods and of course, Alison DiLaurentis. She was the center of the school's attention.

Today was just another hot Saturday morning with nothing unexpected. After all, Ali D _wasn't_ a part of her life anymore, until next week. As soon as the door slammed shut, Aria woke up from her bed, her neck all sweaty and her eyes droopy from the night before. Downstairs at the kitchen table, Ella was preparing coffee and Byron was reading his newspaper (as usual). Ever since Aria heard him talk on the phone with that mysterious woman, she couldn't help but notice how he had cheated on her mother and how she didn't notice it before. The way he was always rushing in the mornings to leave early, how he got home so late, but then he left again, never with a good reason, never bothering to think through an excuse.

"Aria, are you there?" Ella said, waving a mug in front of her.

"Huh, what?" Aria broke out from her pondering.

"How much milk do you want in your coffee?"

"I think I'll stick with orange juice for now, but thank you." She looked over at Byron, who was staring at his watch with a blank face, then a thought rushed over to him, and he stood up abruptly.

"Sorry girls, but I got to go. You know, meeting in an hour" Aria gave him a look and Byron met her eyes, knowing what he was going to do. Byron broke the tension and rushed up the stairs and soon enough, out the door to meet up with his mistress.

Hanna—

"Hanna!" Her mother screamed while looking through something on her Blackberry and drinking coffee at the same time. "You're going to be late for school!"

"Just a second mom!" Hanna was trying to fit into the two-sizes-too-small school uniform skirt. It was impossible. A tear spilled out of Hanna's eyes, she was too fat. So she gave up and put on the sports uniform sweatpants that had ROSEWOOD branded on the side like some kind of label.

As soon as she got to her classes, it was no better, all of the toothpick-thin girls were staring at her with judging faces. Hanna looked down at herself, with her fat thighs and greasy hands. _I need to make a change to myself. _She always said stuff like that, but deep down she knew it never worked, and it never will.

"Hey Hanna, over here!" Scott Chin was her only friend. He had moped black hair, dark brown eyes and an accent which made Hanna think he was gay (he was). But that was all Hanna had, she had no one else to talk to about the mysteries of life.

"Hey Scott. What's up?"

"I just heard a little some-some about Alison, she knows where her brother hid his part of the time-capsule flag." The time-capsule was a tradition at Rosewood Day School, every year, some high school seniors would hide a flag, and the people who found it got to leave their mark on it, later, they would put the flag back together and bury it on Campus.

"Wow!" Alison DiLaurentis had it all worked out. "I wish _I_ had it all worked out like her." She whispered.

"What?" Scott Chin asked.

"Nothing, let's just get a slice of pizza, I'm starving." But she so badly wanted that one piece of Ali's time capsule flag.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters or brands that I put into this story aren't mine. Only my thoughts and ideas put into it are.**

Emily—

_Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Breath. Stroke. Stroke. _

Emily wasn't taking it easy that day, next week was tryouts. She couldn't stop thinking about it, it would be her chance to shine and stand out from her fascinating siblings. And even though she would be the youngest on the team, she really deserved it.

_Stroke. Stroke. Breath. Stroke. Stroke. Flip. Stroke. Stroke._

After a few more rounds, she climbed up the steps and into the locker room's showers. She took off her speedo swimsuit and stepped off to a corner, even though there was nobody nearby. She scrubbed herself clean and washed her chlorine-damaged hair until her scalp ached. Suddenly, she heard whispers and giggling so she quickly grabbed her towel and covered herself as best as she could.

"Oh, hey there." It was Riley Wolfe, Naomi Zeigler and the amazing Alison DiLaurentis. Emily just stared at them with a blank face.

"What are you doing here Emily?" Alison taunted.

"I- I was j-just swimming." Emily tried to get a noise out but she stammered.

"Well bye now." Alison blew her a kiss and winked at her. She heard them snicker while they walked away. Emily felt a warm feeling in her heart, like if it was the start of something. And it was.

Spencer—

After hours of studying, Spencer decided to take a break, so she went outside to get away from it all. So she went outside and took a few deep yoga fire breaths, she noticed Melissa outside the barn door talking to Jason DiLaurentis, Alison DiLaurentis's older brother. Who was keeping his head down as if being unnoticeable. After handing her something in a Ziploc he left towards the Hastings' woods. Melissa wouldn't be the one to be on drugs, so Spencer approached her before the barn door would slam on her face.

"Hi Melissa, what are you doing talking to our neighbors?" Spencer obviously knew who he was.

"Oh, nothing. Shouldn't you have some studying to do before the history test?" Melissa always used that card on Spencer, since she always got better grades than her.

"Why are you even in the barn? Your room is inside the house."

"I'm moving here when I'm a senior." Melissa said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever." Spencer headed back into her room and noticed Alison DiLaurentis brushing her hair and talking to someone blonde, but she was backwards so Spencer wasn't able to make out her face.

"Pfft, there goes miss perfect Naomi and her gorgeous friend Alison." Spencer mocked Naomi's innocent, little girl voice. Only Naomi was in her own room of her _own_ house three blocks away.

**A/N: This is chapter 2, I will repost as soon as I can, but I won't write if I am talking into nothingness, so please just comment that you are reading this. Yes, I will write to someone, but please just comment. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a long time, I just have had the annual tests and I was studying so much I haven't had the time to write, but I am writing now and that is what matters:**

**Aria POV:**

As she walked into the wide school hallways, Aria fees like something was out of place, or missing. Then she saw Noel Kahn walking around the school with his arm around the perfect-Alison. She usually daydreamed about her platonic love for him in English class, of course, until Ms. Rodgers caught her and the whole class laughed at her. Then all of a sudden, Noel and Alison breezed right passed her and all of her books fell right at Zoey Green's feet, earning a hateful glance and the 6th grader's demeaning glances.

When she got to Art, her head cleared and she let out a shaky breath, this was the only class that Aria felt like she belonged in. The wistfully drawn doodles that flowed around the room like ribbons. The desks so colorful and gray at the same time from all the mistaken brushstrokes. Mr. Chu, always willing to help you or inspire you in any way. But then, there were the disrespectful jocks that always laughed at the masterpieces with breasts showing, or carved inappropriate doodles on the jet-black tables, you could even find them playing around with pretend-Egyptian masks the 9th graders made the year before.

"Everyone, please take your seats." Mr. Chu projected his voice from his desk. Aria always sat up front not only so she could see better, but because She could avoid the Payton Manning wannabees.

After the shouts and screams of popular kids, Aria decided to ignore them and to keep on going with the portrait of Alison. Trying to draw Alison from memory was easier than Aria thought, _that's 'cause she's on everybody's mind. _Aria remembered her face perfectly, the perfectly shaped bow-shaped lips. The big ice blue eyes and the lustrous hair. A hair that could be worth a million dollars.

Before she knew it, the final school bell and puberty-struck kids whooped and piled out like caged zoo animals. Because her mom wasn't waiting for her in the driveway, Aria sat on the stoop and mindlessly took out her sketchbook and kept on drawing. She stared at Alison with such persistency that her eyes hurt, but she kept on drawing her long eyelashes and petite nose. Even though she didn't hear everything Alison heard, she did hear something among the lines of:

"My brother _has _one of the pieces of the flag"

and,

"Nobody is going to steal _my _flag away from me."

All of a sudden, Aria felt the need to get close to Alison, and it wasn't just to finish her masterpiece.

And she knew just the way to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

(still) Aria POV:

"So…Do you want to become my friends, or not?" Alison said, she was creeping out of her backyard door which led to her kitchen.

"Yes!" Spencer said automatically. Even though it seemed like Alison asking to be our friend was kind automatic, not to mention just plain psychotic. I mean, why us? She was _the _Alison DiLaurentis. No one would expect Ali to break her friendship with über-class girls like Naomi and Riley just so she can be with a know-it-all, a lonely loser with a gay for a bestie (**A/N: In the books, Hanna wasn't fat until her parents got divorced)**, a girl-jock who had yet to come out, and an artsy emoish girl with pink highlights.

"Great! See you tomorrow girls, and remember: now that you're my friends, don't even think twice about dumping your old friends." Alison looked at each of us with an eerily aspect and continued walking with her hips swaying.

Spencer raised her eyebrows and steered clear of the DiLaurentis house and into her own across the street. Hanna exhaled hard and moved on to the street walking towards her house which was blocks away. Instead of leaving just yet, Aria spoke to Emily.

"Hey Emily, I was just thinking, do you want to be friends? I mean, I know that we're going to be friends because um well we're going to be friends. You know what, just forget it." Aria blushed as Emily gave her a weird look and jumped on to her bike. As soon as Emily was gone, Jason DiLaurentis burst out of the front door looking mortified and angry at the same time. Aria grabbed her bag and ran to the Hastings' woods only to find out that that was the same place that Ali's brother was heading.

Jason spotted her and slowly approached her whilst taking something out of his back pocket. Aria was scared out of her mind, was it a knife? Was it a gun? Whatever it was, she was scared to find out.

"Hello there..." He tilted his head ever so slightly as in motion of asking for her name.

"Aria." She whispered afraid of what he might do.

"Aria, do you want this? It's my piece of the time-capsule flag. Alison, my sister, stole it from me and drew on it. Do you want it? It's yours if you do. Please take it" She looked at him and then at the piece of red and blue cloth with several doodles drawn on it.

She cautiously reached for it and lifted a corner of her mouth, smiling at his small, but nonetheless, act of gratitude. He smiled back and jerked his head backwards as someone called out his name.

"Aria, don't tell anyone that you saw me. If anyone asks how you got a piece of the time-capsule flag, just lie. Please! I don't want anyone knowing what happened between us. Especially not _her._" Aria wanted to ask who he meant by _her, _but Jason ran farther into the woods until his footsteps were inaudible.

Not knowing what to do with the piece of cloth, Aria hid it inside her left boot and took the shortest route home. At the time, Aria had no idea who _her _was, but just as fate would have it, _her_ was the same person who haunted Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Aria and at the time was staring out of the DiLaurentis front porch.

But what no one knew was that _her _came to be known as A.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily POV:

What _did _I just agree to?

Being Alison DiLaurentis' friend?

Am I out of my mind?

Or is this just a crazy dream?

Emily couldn't sleep, she had tried to though. But the feeling of exasperation kept nagging at her through her stomach. She felt sick. Why would Ali D in her right mind want a sad, pathetic swimmer like Emily Fields? Didn't Alison and her minions make fun of her just a _day _ago? Something didn't feel right. Something wasn't right.

Emily woke up at six fifteen on the dot to go running. She usually felt happy to do this. Maybe a little bit obliged by her swim coach. But happy anyways. Today was different, Emily wasn't just star of the swim team anymore. She was EMILY: Friend of Alison, good swimmer. A different label. A new label. Perhaps a better label. Pfft, _how _could it have been a better label. The poor little bastard was haunted by a psyco- stalker for years.

By now, Emily was on her way to school with her red hair flowing behind her as she drifted through the streets of suburban Rosewood. She was wearing a bright smile on her face. _Duh! _Emily had a one- way ticket to popularity without even making an effort. All she had to do was follow her leader's commands and she was good as gold. As her jogging continued, she almost ran into Alison.

"Whoa Em! Watch where you're going!" Alison shrieked. Em? _That _was new.

"So sorry Alison. I'm just running behind on time." Emily smiled and tried to dodge her to continue her path.

"Don't call me that. Call me Ali!"

"Okay… Ali."

"Much better."

Emily just smiled in response.

"See ya!"

"Goodbye!"

Out of the corner of her eye Emily saw a hooded figure. She looked again and it was just a football player. God! Was she paranoid.

**A/N: Sorry for my tardiness. I might be late updating from now on because of vacations. But I'll try! Have a good summer and I hope to hear from you!**


End file.
